


One Moment With Him

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has one moment with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment With Him

The breath on the back of his neck was warm; the fingers slowly pulling his robes down his arms seemed to be so much cooler. His eyes were closed, he didn’t want to see him yet, and he didn’t want to know who it was. Even though they had played this game so many times before.

 _"Trust me…"_

The words hummed in the young wizard’s ears. It burned and called froth so many pictures in his mind that it was beyond the normal workings of his brain. It pulled on something raw, something new. Once his clothing was lying across the hard wood floor of the bedroom. He felt the person behind him pull back.

There was no telling what would happen next, he could be lift here to sit in the cold air of the bedroom until morning. He didn’t trust him tonight. He didn’t know why? He had been hurt so many times but never by this man, never at one of these moments.

 _"You need to trust me, Harry."_

The gentle voice was a song in his ears, he nodded and his eyes slowly drafted open, fingers removed his glasses and put them over to the side of the bed. Lips pressed to his shoulder and kisses away the fear that grows in him. Hands gently placed him on to the bed.

He could hardly see in the darkness of the room, his eyes that were useless. Like he had been feeling all-day, alone and useless. Now, his lover’s hands were upon him, they were touching him taking him to place where he knew he didn’t have to face the world.

 _"So sweet…"_

A small whimper came from Harry’s lips as he throw his head back and lifted his hips into the male’s mouth. Warm heat came down and around his cock, sucking licking. Harry made small mewing sounds, sounds that seemed to feed on his lover.

There had been so many things that whispered to him, so many little things that made him whence or cry for hours, yet, this; this sweet slow loving given to him by his un-seen lover was all he ever wanted.

 _  
_"Cry out for me Harry, let me hear you…"_   
_

He gave his lover what he wanted; he gave him the half moan as that skillful tongue made it’s way into his wanting hole. He didn’t stop to think that this could be dangerous for him. He didn’t stop to think that the other might want something more.

He wanted to give more.

Harry wanted to give everything he was to this man at the moment. He wanted to let himself float away on a stream of mist that could only mean pleasure for him. He felt greedy, for Harry was only out for his own pleasure. Yet, the whimpering sounds made by the male that was sucking him. The sweet cooing words that were whispering soft things about how sweet he was told him that the other had to be enjoying it.

 _"Are you ready..? Harry are you ready?"_

"Yes, please...Remus... please..." He was begging now, begging for his lover to take him. He felt one cool finger slowly slip into him, spreading the lube, fucking him and taking him. Just as the wolf’s cock would be soon.

 _"I could never say no to you…"_

That answer pleased the boy–that-lived. It reminded him that Remus was doing this for him, giving him what he needed. Because he needed it. He lay there under the touch of the older male, fingers entering and exit, more being placed. All he wanted was to feel the other enter him, to take him and take claim to his soul again.

Remus could save him.

It was a blind pleasure once Remus indeed enter him, once the wolf took him slowly, rocking his hips until Harry moved to meet them. Rocking them faster when Harry nearly screamed from pleasure. Lips fall down upon his lips, lips that kissed and burned their way into his soul.

Fucking was not what was happening. Making love was to low a word to explain it. To the younger wizard it was like the other was touching his soul with each trust. With each movement of his hand which was now warped around the aching hard male part of his.

Harry was close to giving in, to making everything slip away into the world of pleasure. Tears spilled down his face. Whispers of needs or desires were gasped from his lips.

Then everything changed.

He was alone in the mist again, alone and cold. There was no pleasure, not one single touch from the wolf. He was standing at the grave of his Godfather, tears running down his eyes. Fingers curled into tight balls. He felt an arm around his shoulders.

 _"You’ll have to stay with me for a while Harry, I’ll take care of you."_

He had been so angry, he was so mad. But that wasn’t how it happened. Remus hadn’t spoke; he just stood there crying an arm around Harry’s shoulders, Harry wishing for the wolf to speak those words.

But it didn’t happen.

A sob of loss came to his lips as he opened his eyes; the darkness of the room came swimming in on him. He could hear the loud snores of his cousin in the next room. The soft movements of his owl in her cage. The beating of his own heart.

His cock ached with the need to be touched; his head pressed itself harder into the pillow under him. His fingers slowly drafted down to his lower half, curling around the aching cock.

He knew that he wouldn’t have the wolf during the waking hours, he knew that Remus could never forgive him for what happened to Sirius, but here in the darkness of his bed room. In the endless dreams, he could have Remus. He can hear those words whispering in the back of his mind.

 _"I love you, Harry…"_

He could take it all. He would whimper and moan under his own hand and in his mind it would belong to Remus’.

Remus could save his soul.

If he still had one.


End file.
